Jazza
Josiah Alan Brooks (born ), better known online as Jazza (formerly Draw With Jazza), is an Australian artist, animator, social media influencer, and author. His content is made up of art challenges, easy-to-follow tutorials, product reviews, virtual reality art projects and much more. Before he joined YouTube, Jazza was an animator and game designer for a website called Newgrounds, and he still makes animations on YouTube. One of the more popular animations on the platform is the 9 minutes long The Tale Teller. YouTube Career Jazza made his first video on April 28, 2012, called "Draw with Jazza - An Introduction" where he breaks down what the entire point of the channel is, which is to announce and host a new series that he originally planned to make on his other channel, Jazza Studios. On August 30, 2019, he decided to change his username (and his profile pic), and reveal his hobbies besides making art. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JpzTuS4Vta8. Jazza's comment about the change "I know I said it all in the video, but I feel the need to say again - I feel SO excited about this change, like I get to creatively be who I've always wanted to be. Sometimes I've held back from singing, or sculpting, or trying something new because of what I'm "supposed" to do. In many ways the "draw with" in the channel name became a creative restriction or at least something I felt guilty about not abiding by enough. Some people want me to do more character designs or tutorials, and think that would be returning to my "roots", but in truth, my true roots are in trying new things and falling in love with new creative tools and projects. Now that is the mission statement of this channel - and I can do it because you brought me here. You lifted me up to a place so many artists yearn to be: I get to MAKE ANYTHING I WANT. and it's all thanks to you. So I hope you'll stay with me on this wild journey. I'll always love drawing - but now I get to love so many more creative things, and share it with you. Thank you. Thank you. Let's get creative!!!!" Channels Jazza Daily Jazza Personal Life Jazza has an older brother, Shad, who is also a popular YouTuber. He runs the YouTube channel Shadiversity. Controversy Drawception On March 21, 2016, He uploaded a video playing a multiplayer web-based drawing and guessing game "Drawception". However, he decides to shoehorn himself on drawings, and captions. This leads to his fans to shoehorn Jazza as well, while most of them join Drawception in peace. The video was taken before March 2016. On February 23, 2016, a Drawception user "HooperScooper" created a thread on the General topic about Jazza. Reed decides to message her with the message below: "There was a Twitch invasion. You can watch it here, starting around 2:52. And it's fun to watch. The channel is run by an artist named Jazza, who started playing it pretty much out of the blue. He didn't really know what it was, and from what I've seen so far it wasn't intended to be malicious or anything. They were just having some fun. I don't think he or his viewers had any idea that we take this game "seriously". I would request that everyone be welcoming, and give them a friendly notice in the comments that intentional derails ruin the game for the other players. They seem like a nice group who enjoy drawing and could very well become beloved vets down the line. I think Amai is exactly right that they just got caught up in the chaos. And if Jazza or any of his viewers are reading this: Welcome! We hope you'll stick around and continue playing the game with us, just minus the intentional derails please. :)" On May 4, 2017, Jazza returned on Drawception, experienced remorse from his actions on the game. He read the message that Reed sent. He decided to do a giveaway on a drawing tablet and played the game as normal. Most of his fans still derailed games with Jazza, much to disgrace to Jazza. On February 24, 2019, he played skribbl.io, but derails it with PewDiePie-related stuff, to support him to defeat T-Series. However, at the same time, he plays Drawception but derails the games with PewDiePie-related stuff too. After the video, Reed collaborated with Jazza to a truce, with a contest. The contest was ended on March 2, 2019. To this day, some of Jazza's fans still derail games on Drawception with Jazza-related stuff. Trivia *The name "Jazza" comes from the childhood nickname "Jos". *He has two children, One of which is called "Mini Jazza" by fans. *He can sing and play percussion and was in a band during his school years. *He has a fear of stickers. *He has a wife named Kate, who is known as “Mrs. Jazza”. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: January 28, 2017. *2 million subscribers: September 23, 2017. *3 million subscribers: August 10, 2018. *4 million subscribers: April 8, 2019. References Category:Users that joined in 2012 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Australian YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Artists Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers